Again and Again
by Miss Sofie
Summary: A short story about how Elijah falls in love with a human girl in the beginning of the 20th century. Elijah/OC.


_**A/N: **Yet another one-shot on Elijah. Can't help it, even after the latest episode of TVD, I'm still very fond of his character! _

_I'm not sure if there were bomb shelters and sirens during World War I, but apart from that I have done my home work on this one. Planes were tested for use in battle at that time, and automobiles were just beginning to show up here and there. Thanks to !_

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Molly, Dr. Konrad, and Hedwig. Oh, and the dog! ;o)_

_Happy reading!_

_- Miss Sofie_

* * *

><p><strong>Again and Again<strong>

The year was 1913. The MS Titanic had sunk a little more than a year ago, and though I, of course, "survived" the journey, I wasn't very keen on making another one like it again soon.

Though you may be mislead to believe otherwise, I do not enjoy watching people die, and I did do my best to save as many of the passengers as possible. But even I, an Original, was neither fast nor strong enough to save all of the 1800 people on board. I did try for hours and hours, but in the end I had to let it go. People had already died in the ice cold water.

Nonetheless, I came back to the European continent, to witch I still felt a belonging, although my older brother, Klaus, had been hunting me for centuries now.

After the sinking of the Titanic, however, he would have no idea at all where to look for me. That was a great relief. At least for a few years.

On a summer's day in early June 1913, I was invited to lunch by some good friends of mine, who didn't know about my true nature. I was careful not to let anyone know these days.

My friends, Dr. Konrad and his wife Hedwig, were really nice people, and I would never do anything to hurt them on purpose. And I was quite sure they wouldn't exactly be thrilled to find out that they had a leech among their friends.

Anyway, I came a little late that day, since I had a little trouble finding something to feed on before going to lunch, and I wouldn't risk being hungry among my friends. I did find a couple of deers, though my new attempt at coping without human blood was killing me.

One of the deers tried to run off after I had sunk my teeth into it, so it all got a little messy, and I had to go back home and wash up. I couldn't exactly show up at my friends' doorstep covered in blood!

When I did show up, Konrad and Hedwig had a surprise for me. They wanted me to meet a girl, I had known that for a while, but I had, for obvious reasons (obvious to you and me), not agreed to meet any of the girls they had told me about.

Today, however, they had "forgotten" to tell me that I wasn't the only one invited.

Konrad opened the door as I knocked, and Hedwig came out to greet me as well. That alone was something new. Usually, they would let a servant open the door.

"Hello, dear friend!" Konrad said and shook my hand. "Come on in." (I had been invited in many times before.)

"Thank you." I said and let go of his hand to greet Hedwig. "It is so nice to see you again." I said and brought forth a bouquet of flowers for Hedwig.

"May I?" I asked with a look at Konrad.

"Of course you may, but it is very kind of you to ask." Konrad replied.

"Thank you very much, Elijah." Hedwig said and took the flowers. "Always such a noble gentleman!"

I didn't reply, but followed the two of them to the parlour. There sat a very beautiful young woman with blond curls resting on her shoulders. She was wearing a very fashionable dress (a little shorter than what the women used to wear at this time, probably the newest in town), and a small hat to match it all. I knew her.

She got up as we entered the room. She seemed a little nervous.

"Elijah, I would like you to meet Molly." Hedwig said and looked at the girl before me. "Molly, this is Elijah!"

Hedwig smiled widely. I think that maybe she knew something that I hadn't yet discovered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss." I said with a smile and a nod. "Although we have met before."

Konrad and Hedwig both looked very surprised, but Molly did not.

"Indeed we have." She said and smiled back at me. "Elijah was the one who saved me when I thought I was going to die in the cold waters after the sinking of the Titanic."

"Now isn't that a coincidence!" Konrad said with a speculative look on his face.

"Then we are very grateful to you, Elijah." Hedwig said and put a hand on my arm. "We are very fond of Molly, you see."

"I can see why." I said and could've kicked myself. I kept staring at her, for goodness sake!

"Well, I think lunch is ready." Hedwig said and lead us to the dining room. "You will have plenty of time to talk about old memories then."

Molly was, in short, perfect! She was very easy to talk to, and though she was always polite, she was still funny in that sweet, girlish way. But she was so much more than just a girl. She was a writer, she was her own breadwinner, and she was, first and foremost, a real woman!

I'm afraid Konrad and Hedwig didn't get to say much during lunch, as Molly and I talked so much. At first we talked about the journey with the Titanic, but soon we talked about anything and everything that came to our minds.

Talking to Molly was...nothing less than beautiful!

After lunch the four of us went for a walk. The sun was shining and there was not a single cloud covering the sky. Konrad brought their hunting dog in a leash, but after a while he took of the leash and let it run free.

Molly picked up a small stick and threw it as long as she could, and the dog hurried after it. She laughed as the dog brought back the stick, and oh, what a beautiful laughter! I couldn't help watching her, and when she looked back at me, her eyes sparkled like small jewels in the sun.

"What happened to Konrad and Hedwig?" She asked with and amused look at me. I turned around to see the two of them sitting on a bench further down the path. I hadn't noticed them leaving us to ourselves.

"Looks like they got tired!" I said with a smile at her. "You think we should go back?"

"_I_ think they wanted to leave us alone!" She said with a small laugh, and I would've blushed if I could.

"I think you're right." I replied and took the stick she handed me.

"Here. Take this." She said and I looked at the expectant dog before us. "You can probably throw it further away than I can."

I took the stick and threw it. I probably gave a little more of myself than I should have, but hey, I wanted to impress the girl! And it worked.

"Very impressive!" She said and clapped her hands a couple of times. "Although I do not like the fact that the dog has already forgotten about me, his first playmate!"

"I'll let you have him back." I said and took the stick from the returning dog and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and threw it again. This time it fell into the small stream next to the path with a big splash.

The dog ran for it, but stopped by the brink and didn't get into the water.

"I thought he was a hunting dog!" I said and picked up a new stick. But Molly was already trying to bring the first one back, leaning frighteningly far over the stream.

"Watch out!" I said and grapped her hand just as she was about to fall over. She just giggled and tried to reach the stick, now holding on to me and leaning further out.

"Got it!" She said at last and let me help her back.

"You're spoiling that dog!" I said and smiled at her. I couldn't _not_ smile at her. She looked so sweet an innocent, and her smile...oh what a heavenly smile!

"But it's his favourite stick!" She complained teasingly and let go of my hand. I hadn't noticed I was still holding it.

Molly threw the stick to the dog a couple of times again, before we went back to Konrad and Hedwig.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, I had completely fallen for Molly with the blonde curls and the most beautiful smile I had seen for centuries!

…

I saw Molly quite a few times afterwards. Konrad and Hedwig invited us both a lot, and I was very well aware of the fact that it wasn't a coincidence. I didn't care. And I didn't care, either, if I was being stupid and reckless, when I asked her out a couple of weeks after we first met (not counting the night on the Titanic). I shouldn't court a human girl, I know, but I couldn't help it. She had me all enchanted.

As an Original I can't be compelled, not even by Klaus, but I had a feeling that the power Molly had over me, was like being compelled. I would've done anything she'd ask of me, even if she had asked me to go away. But she didn't. On the contrary. She said yes when I asked her to go out with me!

I took her for a ride in one of the new inventions, an automobile! Don't ask me how I got my hands on one, because it wasn't exactly in a legal way, but the main thing is that I was able to take Molly for a ride.

I think she was very impressed, though she didn't say it directly. She did glow with happiness when I opened the door for her and helped her in. And I felt the same way inside, though not because of the automobile.

"This was a good plan!" She said as I started the engine on the front of the automobile and jumped into the seat next to her.

"I'm glad you think so." I said and looked at her. She was wearing a big hat with a broad band to bind around her head, so it wouldn't be blown off by the wind. Remember the great speed we would be going by (to be honest, I could run much faster than that myself).

I took Molly to the country side. She had packed a basket with a blanket and different sorts of food, and so we stopped by a small lake to eat our lunch.

It was all very romantic, and I felt myself fall deeply in love with her. A thing that Klaus had always told me to avoid. But Klaus wasn't here. Molly was. And she was sitting very close to me on the blanket, apparently enjoying my company as much as I enjoyed hers.

"You look really beautiful today." I said and looked her in the eyes. She was eating a grape, and the way her lips curved around it, made me want to reach over and kiss her. I really had to put restrains on myself not to do it.

"You tell me that every time we meet." She said teasingly.

I looked away with a small smile.

"Only because it's true." I said and looked at her again. A strand of hair had fallen into her face, the tip of it touching the corner of her mouth. I reached out and removed it, putting it back to its rightful place behind her ear.

"You're not too bad yourself." She said and looked away with a blush. She rarely got shy, so I knew this would be the right moment.

I put my hand on her warm cheek and made her look at me again. She did, but the teasing smile had left her face. Instead she looked serious and expectant.

"Molly..." I sighed and reached over, placing my lips upon hers. She responded by kissing me back very softly, and it felt like Heaven!

Then, like all of a sudden, I felt my veins around my eyes grow visible and, immediately, I pulled away from her.  
>"What's wrong?" She asked softly and put a hand on my shoulder. I was doing my best not to face her. There was no chance I'd let her see my fangs.<p>

"Everything's fine." I said and noticed her looking at me in the reflection of a metal bowl we had brought for food.

"It's okay, Elijah!" She said and made me turn around. I relaxed a bit, and my fangs disappeared. My veins relaxed as well.

"Oh my God." I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just when I thought that maybe I had a chance with you!"

"You still have!" She said and kissed me right under the eyes, where my veins had been most visible.

I was stunned, to say the least. No one had ever reacted this calmly before when seeing my face change so much to the worse.

"You're not afraid of me?" I asked in a whisper. I wanted to just let go and pretend to be a human being just like her, but that was one thing this curse would never let me do. Forget.

"Why would I be?" She asked and moved a little away as to see my face clearer. "You don't want to hurt me."

"No, but you're not even shocked?"

"I've known for a while." She replied and caressed my hand with hers. "We have a lot to talk about, but not now."

Then she kissed me again, and I responded. This time I was able to control myself, though the kiss was deeper and more passionate than before. It was...perfect!

…

Molly and I dated for a little more than a year, until one day I thought I'd make a respectable woman of her. She knew everything about me, even my deepest secrets (and I'm telling you, I've got some dark ones), and she loved me all the same. She did not approve of everything that I had done in the past, but she knew I was a different man now. And she knew I wouldn't grow old with her, and though she did care about that part, it didn't scare her away from me. She was nothing less than the perfect woman for me!

So one day in the summer of 2014, when World War I had just begun, I brought Molly back to the spot close to Dr. Konrad and Hedwig's place, where we had played with the dog almost a year ago. The grass was green and the sun was reflected on the surface of the small stream. The temperature was high and it was a really beautiful summer's day.

Molly and I sat down on the bench not far from the stream and watched as a couple of ducks swam by with a tail of ducklings. The setting was perfect, Molly was in a good mood, and though I was very nervous, I also felt very happy.

We had been chit-chatting for a while, flirting as usual (yeah, we still did after more than a year together), when, for some reason, we both grew silent.

"Molly..." I began. "...There's something I need to..." I coughed a little.

I was so nervous that I had forgotten to get down on my knee. I got up from the bench, and Molly did the same.

"No. No, please sit down again." I said nervously.

She did, though reluctantly.

Then I got down on one knee, and I watched her eyes grow wide with surprise. I took her hand and looked intensely at her for a couple of seconds.

"Elijah, what is it?" She said. I think that she, for the first time while I had known her, felt just as nervous as me."

"Will you marry me, Molly?"

Silence. Oh God, not that!

"Marry me, my dear!" I said with a pleading look at her.

Then she realization dawned upon her, and her lips curved into a beautiful, perfect smile.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed and threw herself around my neck.

I got up and lifted her up while kissing her, and smiling, and looking her in the eye, and kissing her some more. I was the happiest man...well...vampire ever!

…

Molly and I walked hand in hand when going home that afternoon. Once in a while we would stop and kiss, though we were in public. I had given Molly a ring when I had come back to my senses, and every now and then she would raise her hand and look happily at it. It was a ring that used to belong to my mother, and it was the only thing I had left from her, so it meant a lot to me. No one but Molly could ever have that ring. To my great relief she loved it.

We took a longer route home just to be able to walk hand in hand some more, and it brought us to the center of the small town with a few small shops. I knew Molly loved to look at all the pretty things in the windows, so I lead her there.

Then, without further warning, the sirens sounded loudly all over town. Molly looked at me, panic-stricken, and then we began to run. There was a bomb shelter not far from here, and it would only take us a couple of minutes to get there. And if only Molly could run faster...

I grapped her in my arms and sped up, and we reached the shelter in no time. Right when I put her down again to let her enter, I was blown away by something that must've been a bomb. I blacked out and was gone for a couple of seconds.

When I woke up again, I stretched my broken leg and it healed immediately. Then I turned my head back in place with a crack, and the pain disappeared. Then I got up to go search for Molly.

A building had crashed right beside me and fallen upon several people who had been running for the shelter. I couldn't see Molly anywhere, though.

"Molly?" I called, but got no reply. Then I saw one of her shoes sticking out from under a pile of bricks. I hurried over and removed the bricks, not caring for the world if someone saw with what inhuman speed and force I removed them. All I could think about was Molly.

She had to still be alive. She just had to. I had already died once. I couldn't lose her and die twice!

But there, underneath all of the bricks, lay Molly. She looked so peaceful as she lay with her eyes closed, blood slowly running from a wound in her head.

"Molly!" I screamed and bend down to check for a pulse. But there was none. I snapped the vein on my wrist open and poured my blood into her mouth, but no reaction came. My tears mingled with the blood and made it run down her chin instead of down her throat. I lifted her head and shoulders a little and shook her to make her wake up, but I still didn't get the reaction I was hoping for. Then I lifted her up to carry her home with me. My wife-to-be.

And then I died again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope you liked it. If you did, please leave me a review! Thanks! :o)_


End file.
